


Ром, плеть и содомия

by magicentropia, Santia



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Comedy, F/M, полнейшая вакханалия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicentropia/pseuds/magicentropia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Казалось бы - жизнь оперного привидения,  как профессиональная, так и личная, налаживается. Но только на первый взгляд.А потом в театре появляются моряки, проведшие полгода в море.





	Ром, плеть и содомия

**Author's Note:**

> В романе Леру виконт де Шаньи служил на флоте

Всё началось после второго представления «Дона Жуана Торжествующего». Точнее, с предшествующего ему вторжения в тихое подземное логово Призрака Оперы. 

— Вот он! — завопил Ришар Фирмен, указывая на него пальцем. Вода подземной реки доходила ему почти до пояса, но он упорно пробирался вперёд, а за его спиной маячило ещё с полдюжины человек, освещавших путь факелами. Для полноты картины не хватало только кольев и вил. 

Призрак Оперы, глубоко переживавший разрыв с Кристиной, на миг отвлёкся от страданий и дёрнул за рычаг. Массивная решётка с грохотом обрушилась сверху, отделяя хозяина от незваных гостей. Фирмен даже рот раскрыл от такой невежливости. 

— Сударь! — вскричал он, вцепляясь в брусья. 

— Оставьте меня, — бросил Призрак и развернул своё кресло спинкой к «посетителям». 

— О нет! — воскликнул второй голос, и Призрак скрепя сердце обернулся. Теперь помимо Фирмена у решётки торчал ещё и его вечный компаньон Андрэ и, просунув руку сквозь прутья, пытался размахивать промокшим белым носовым платком, как флагом парламентера. — Месье... эээ... Призрак Оперы, мы пришли предложить вам сделку!

— Убирайтесь, — величественно сказал он и снова отвернулся. 

— Пятьдесят тысяч франков! — послышался крик за его спиной.

Именно так всё и случилось. Нестройный хор на восемь голосов клятвенно пообещал повышение жалованья, право режиссуры и главную роль. Так Призрак Оперы второй раз вышел на сцену Опера Популер, теперь уж доиграл до конца и ещё пять раз выходил на бис. Затем был банкет и многочисленные тосты за его здоровье и бесчисленные таланты... Смягчившись под действием алкоголя, он не придал особого значения пылким взглядам, которые бросали на него юные подопечные мадам Жири.

Через час Призрак подумал, что лучше бы сжёг свою оперу вместе с этим проклятым театром. Он никогда не жаловался ни на силу, ни на здоровье, ни на выносливость — но откуда ему было знать, что все предыдущие испытания, закалявшие его характер и тело, не выдержат сравнения с бурным темпераментом девушек?

По одной (кидали жребий, что ли?) они приходили в его логово, предлагая исцелить душевные и сердечные раны, отдаваясь со всей страстью молодости. Сначала он с удовольствие принимал их знаки внимания, словно пытаясь наверстать всё, чего так долго был лишен. Особую остроту удовольствию придавал оттенок мстительности: теперь они хотели его, чем он охотно воспользуется и рассмеется в глаза миру, осудившему его на вечное одиночество... Потом-то он понял, что несколько переоценил свои силы. И недооценил энергичность своих новых «поклонниц». И не подумал, что его попытка к бегству их расстроит. А потом раззадорит. И наступивший новый день не принесёт спасения — только передышку до следующего вечера. Иными словами, Призрака Оперы постигла насыщенная сексуальная жизнь. 

Но к дальнейшему повороту он оказался совершенно не готов. 

— Это ошибка, — говорил он, пятясь так, чтобы между ним и гостем оставалось не меньше трёх предметов мебели. 

— Ну уж нет! — отвечал гость, преодолевая препятствие одним прыжком. 

— Да что тебе от меня нужно?! — Призрак Оперы никогда не был трусом, но сейчас осознание того, что потайной ход всего в нескольких шагах от него, наполняло сердце радостью.

— Вашего! — рослый молодой человек лихой подсечкой свалил Призрака Оперы на землю. — Покровительства! 

Они покатились по полу, сдавленно шипя друг на друга: Призрак, отчаянно пытающийся стряхнуть с себя кандидата в премьеры балетной труппы, и танцор, вцепившийся в него как пиявка. 

— Если за покровительство нужно заплатить, — жарко выдохнул он, шаря по одежде своей жертвы в поисках застёжки, — я готов!

И потерял сознание.

* * * * *

— Я так больше не могу, — сказал Призрак Оперы, сжимая руки на горле Рауля де Шаньи. 

— А я тут при чем?

Они беседовали в подвале Оперы, и сказать, что виконт пришел туда добровольно, означало бы сильно погрешить против истины. Призрак выслеживал его около часа, огрел по голове, лишая сознания и сил сопротивляться, затем приволок в подземелья, где привёл в чувство и приступил к угрозам. 

— Сначала хористки и танцовщицы вбили себе в головы, что если станут со мной спать, это поможет их карьере. 

— Пообещай и бери что дают! — умудрился пожать плечами виконт. 

— Потом ко мне явился этот... лебедь... — проигнорировав слова пленника, продолжил Призрак.

— В подземелье? — округлил глаза Рауль. — Настоящий? 

— Балетный! Или коршун... хрен их поймет... С такими же претензиями.

Призрак кивнул в сторону привязанного по традиции к решётке молодого человека. Рот у того был заклеен, под глазом наливался всеми оттенками лилового синяк. Пленник силился рассмотреть, что там творится в глубине пещеры, справедливо полагая, что жизнь его висит на волоске.

— Понятно, — неожиданно спокойно сказал Рауль. — Руки убери и излагай, зачем я тебе понадобился. Секса у тебя, сдаётся, в последнее время полно, неужели по мне соскучился?

Призрак Оперы чуть усилил хватку. 

— Не выкаблучивайся, — с угрозой сказал он. — Ты мне нужен, чтобы отделаться от этих... претендентов. 

— А чего сам не удавишь? — удивился Рауль.

— Они подопечные мадам Жири, — пояснил Призрак, всё же убрав одну руку. — Я с ней не ссорюсь.

— А я, значит...

— А тебя не жалко. 

Рауль де Шаньи потёр горло и прокашлялся. 

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Двадцать тысяч франков.

— Наглец! Да я месяц должен вкалывать, чтобы их заработать! Две. 

— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько веков нашему роду? Только из сострадания, являющегося девизом рода де Шаньи, — пятнадцать. 

— Плевать мне на твой род. Пять. 

— Да мне вообще ничего не нужно. Кстати, прежде чем ты меня оглушил, я за кулисами слышал, что к тебе на па-де-де вечером собиралась ещё парочка... лебедей. А у них, скажу тебе, такие антраша. А от кабриолей мне самому жутко стало.

Призрака Оперы передёрнуло. 

— Десять и ни су больше. 

— По рукам, — согласился виконт.

Рауль поправил сбившийся на сторону шейный платок, пригладил волосы и предстал перед пленником во всей красе, вздернув бровь и скрестив руки на груди.

Танцор, предусмотрительно отвязанный от решётки, таращился на неожиданного конкурента во все глаза, то открывая, то закрывая рот, будто составляя в уме ноты возмущения и отказываясь от них. Рауль многозначительно повел плечами и смерил пленника презрительным взглядом. 

— Значит, так... Душу твою об кнехт, через кингстоны в зелень подкильную, — разделяя каждое слово, произнес Рауль. От его громкого монотонного голоса сделалось не по себе даже Эрику. — С перевёртом вперехлёст из поворота в перекос в Бога, душу, морскую мать на всю глубину, в рот тебе пароход и якорь в задний проход, и плевать, что не влезет... Ещё раз тут увижу — перья выдерну! 

Будь они не в подземелье, с небес, наверняка, дружно рухнули бы стаи оглушенных птиц. Однако, несмотря на отсутствие такого яркого эффекта, танцора точно ветром сдуло, а довольный Рауль завалился в кресло. 

— Это где ты нахватался таких выражений? — поинтересовался Призрак Оперы, прочищая ухо. 

— На службе, — отрезал виконт. 

Они оба не обратили внимания на лёгкие шаги, а когда обернулись — стало уже поздно. Над ними стояла Кристина Дааэ, переводя взгляд с Рауля на Призрака Оперы и обратно. 

— Кристина, всё совсем не так, — начал было Призрак. 

— Мерзавец! — воскликнула Кристина. Затем посмотрела на бывшего жениха, её губы задрожали. — Подлец! — выкрикнула она и, подобрав юбки, бросилась прочь.

* * * * *

Призрак Оперы честно искал пути к примирению, но проверенные методы не работали. Алые розы отправлялись в ведро, письма — нераспечатанными в печь, волшебный голос, звавший Кристину в царство грёз, получил несколько весьма язвительных и изобретательных прозвищ. Несколько раз до него доходили отголоски сплетен по поводу достоинств некоего Ангела Музыки, причём мужское достоинство не считали заслуживающим внимания. Правда, из этого можно было даже извлечь кое-какую пользу — перестали одолевать жаждущие покровительства таланты обоих полов. И он мог страдать спокойно.

На третий день страданий стало скучновато, и Призрак Оперы решил отыскать проклятого виконта и удавить его. Или сперва отвести к Кристине, заставить всё объяснить, а затем удавить, неторопливо наблюдая, как жизнь постепенно покидает трепыхающееся тело.

— Эй, ты дома? — сперва голос Рауля показался ему продолжением грёз, но затем он быстро сообразил, что не допустил бы столь наглого тона в своих собственных фантазиях. И, увы, чертов де Шаньи, по-хозяйски озирающийся посреди его, Призрака Оперы, жилища, не был галлюцинацией. 

— Чего тебе? — мрачно поинтересовался Призрак, убирая в сторону недописанную партитуру. 

— Тут такое дело. У меня тут друзья по службе заглянули, ну, в увольнении на берег. Полгода в море, соскучились по культуре. Опера у вас хорошая, жаль, кончилась уже. Зрители как-то быстро разошлись... Не подумай ничего, ребята мирные, просто...

— Полгода в море, я понял, — кивнул Призрак.

— Ну да, так они говорят, что едва разгулялись, не расходиться же... Я предложил к балеринам, но мадам Жири... понимаешь, после того раза на меня злится...

Призрак спустил ноги на пол и сел на диване. За плечом виконта возвышался незнакомец раза в полтора здоровее, фрак трещал по швам на его могучих плечах — где вообще нашли этот изысканный предмет одежды на эдакого Геркулеса? Ещё несколько человек с интересом изучали обстановку. 

— А, дьявол с вами, — махнул рукой Призрак. — Я всё улажу. Пошли к балеринам!

— Жан Лефорш, — представился Геркулес, протягивая огромную ладонь для рукопожатия. — Боцман. 

По полу пробежало что-то мелкое, вцепилось в штанину боцмана и молниеносно взобралось ему на плечо. Маленькая тропическая обезьянка...

* * * * *

Моряки вторглись в обиталище прелестных фей точно не знающая ни преград, ни пощады волна прибоя. Со всех сторон раздавались визги (совсем не испуганные, скорее поощрительные) и солёные шуточки, шорох юбок смешивался со звоном бутылок, изящные ручки обвивали плечи моряков, те же, кто не был занят гостями, угощали сладостями и фруктами обезьянку — очаровательная зверушка мгновенно покорила сердца девушек.

— ...Честно слово, сударыня, совершенно голые! — молодой лейтенант с горящими от вина щеками рассказывал внимательно слушавшим его девушкам, как они с приятелями два года назад бросили якорь у Берега Слоновой Кости. — А вот тут, — лейтенант сжал ладонью мошонку, — мешочек, куда они складывают своё главное сокровище.

— И какое же? — с любопытством спросила одна из девушек. Другая прошептала что-то ей на ухо. Обе прыснули со смеху.

— Осторожно, крошки! — к лейтенанту подскочил его приятель, такой же весёлый и пьяный. — Сейчас он примется рассказывать вам о том, как его полюбила дочь туземного вождя... 

— А нам очень интересно про любовь! Какая она, эта дочь вождя?

— Главное, не какая она, а что её папаша сделал с нашим Шарлем!

— Что-то... ужасное? — распахнула голубые глаза балерина. — Что-то... противоестественное?

— Начну издалека, — под общий хохот подошедших моряков сказал лейтенант. — У них есть обычай — делать татуировки по разным поводам. Праздники, обряды, в честь богов, в честь гостей...

— Избавьте меня от этого, — крикнул кто-то из толпы, — я уже третий раз слышу эту историю! Переходи к главному!

— Мне сделали татуировку! — скромно потупившись, сказал Шарль. — Боевого слона.

— Покажите! — потребовало сразу несколько женских голосов.

— Только понадобится ваша помощь!

Лейтенант залпом допил подсунутую ему бутылку, вскочил на стол и начал сбрасывать с себя одежду под восторженные крики и аплодисменты. Вслед за брюками полетели панталоны, явив присутствующим мужское достоинство странного сероватого оттенка.

— А где же слон? — протянула разочарованно одна из девушек, кареглазая малышка по имени Сесиль.

— Слона придётся слегка взбодрить! — Лейтенант подвигал бедрами, так что его член стал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону на манер хобота. Сесиль подошла к столу. Лейтенант встал на колени, чтобы Сесили можно было дотянуться до его члена. С увлечением и сноровкой, достойной лучшего применения, Сесиль принялась за дело. Количество спиртного превысило критическую отметку, и все барьеры, сдерживающие мораль и условности, были снесены.

Заключались пари, как быстро слон ринется в бой, несколько моряков, воспользовавшись всеобщим возбуждением, принялись тискать балерин, кто-то из офицеров вызвался побить рекорд Шарля, какой бы они ни был, и уже стаскивал с себя штаны.

Праздник единения служительниц Аполлона со служителями Посейдона с каждой минутой уверенно перерастал в вакханалию, где-то вдали остались и тревоги, и соображения о приличиях, в самый раз для явления карающего меча... 

Скрип двери остался без внимания, но когда на пол упала длинная тонкая тень и, постукивая тростью, в комнату вошла мадам Жири, главный хореограф театра, вдруг все разом замолчали.

За спиной мадам Жири маячили Призрак Оперы и Рауль де Шаньи. По их лицам было видно, что они старались, как могли, но потерпели сокрушительную неудачу.

Словно сам воздух замерз под взглядом светлых глаз главного хореографа театра, и даже моряки поперхнулись смехом — все, кроме храбрейшего и отчаяннейшего из них. 

— Мадам! — галантно сказал Жак Лефорш. — Давайте выпьем шампанского! Сойдёт и это, коли нет рома! 

— Это боцман, — представил своего друга виконт.

— Говорят, кто его перепьёт, — добавил Призрак, — будет сверху.

— Только пока никто ещё не... — начал было Рауль, но осёкся.

Мадам Жири подняла бровь с лёгким исследовательским интересом. 

— Значит, никто? — спросила она, глядя в глаза боцману. 

— Ни одна живая душа не перепила меня, — заверил её Жан.

— А если?

— Моё слово — кремень. Буду снизу. 

Мадам Жири взяла бокал шампанского двумя пальцами, подержала, любуясь цветом и игрой воздушных пузырьков, и поднесла к губам...

* * * * *

Раздался тихий тренькающий звук, словно заиграли цимбалы.

Призрак Оперы с трудом разлепил глаза и понял, что лежит в огромной кровати, богато и на диво безвкусно отделанной. Рядом, устроившись на его плече, похрапывал де Шаньи — осознав это, Призрак, с трудом удержавшись от порыва скатиться кубарем с кровати, отпрянул и наткнулся спиной на что-то твёрдое. Это оказалась голова одного из моряков, приятелей виконта, с которыми они устроили спонтанный банкет накануне... 

Гости спали вповалку по всему жилищу Призрака, и хотя одежды их были в беспорядке, скорее всего, оргию в его доме они не устраивали. Сил хватило только чтобы дотащиться и потом упасть, где стояли. На диване развалился лицом вниз боцман, и вид у него был такой, словно он выдержал схватку с самим левиафаном. Чуть повернув голову, он приоткрыл один глаз. 

— Ни слова! — пробормотал он и вновь погрузился в пучину бесчувствия. 

Обезьянка спала на столике, крепко обнимая во сне музыкальную шкатулку.


End file.
